Pheonix Ashes
by RavenShay
Summary: Harry Potter Dies. A Pheonix rises from the ashes of the fallen hero. Not a deathfic
1. Default Chapter

Title : Pheonix Ashes

Author : Raven Shay

Disclaimer : if i owned Harry Potter, i would be rich famous and there would be a lot more slash in the plot line

as i am neither rich nor famous, and there isn't more slash then it would mean that i DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER no matter how much i would like to

summery : Harry Potter Dies. A Pheonix rises from the ashes of the fallen hero.

Pheonix Ashes

Chapter 1 how it all started

This story could have started seven years ago with the defeat of Voldemort. Or this story could have started twenty three years ago when Voldemort tried to kill one Harry Potter.

No, this strory started when Harry potter, at the age of fourteen, was used to resurect the dead, one night, in a graveyard. Upon the retrn of his enemy, Dumbledore decided that Harry need extra training.

Instead of going home that summer, he remained at Hogwarts for training with the Aurors and others.

They taught him everything they knew. They taught him how to use talents that no one had known he had, he could disaperate anywhere warded or not, he was a metamorphamagus, He could negate his magical signiture, he had multipul animagus forms, he could use pure magic, and so much more.

They taught him to lie under vertiserum, they taught him to steal, they tought him to cheat and fight dirty, they taught him to fight against multiple opponents blinded, wounded, magicless.

They taught him to kill.

For the next three years they taught him. They trained him to be able to withstand torture the only foolproof way, by experience.

He was held for hours under Cruciatus, on and off at first then for longer period of time, he was bound and immobialized for days on end, he was beaten, abused in every way possible.

He was hit with the killing curse.

It was discovered by accident when he was hit by a stray curse during training. It was incrediable painful, but was absorbed by his body.

He was kept in what they called a void but he called hell. No sight, no sound, no tast, no feel, no smell, it was a whole lot of nothing. It was fine for the first few hour that they kept him there, but after two days he would have given anything for sensation. Anything. And they abused their power and taught him mistrust.

They turned him cold. The only people he talked to by the begining of sixth year were Ron and Hermione. He stopped going to classes.

And Dumbledore allowed it all.

At the end of his seventh year, Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, and lost. The Final battle between him and Harry was merciless and bloody. Harry was given the upperhand because Voldemort had no knowledge of his extra training, or the extent. Harry killed him a most grusome way. after voldemort had fallen, but was not dead, Harry had taken both their wand and stabbed Voldemort in the heart before sending a Cruciatus and then finally an Avade kedavra. He then counjured a sword and hacked of the other's head and then burned the remains.

That night while the residence of Hogwarts and Hogsmead buried their dead, Harry Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasly all disapeared from the Wizarding World. Ron and Hermione had turned hard and cold with their beloved friend, becoming disillusioned and jaded.

That night Even Pheonix, Aron and Hermia Wells rented a hotel room in London.


	2. 2

Title : Pheonix Ashes

Author : Raven Shay

Disclaimer : if i owned Harry Potter, i would be rich famous and there would be a lot more slash in the plot line

as i am neither rich nor famous, and there isn't more slash then it would mean that i DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER no matter how much i would like to

summery : Harry Potter Dies. A Pheonix rises from the ashes of the fallen hero.

Pheonix Ashes

Chapter the Job

Evan Pheonix was a well known name in the underground. He was a Jack of a trades for hire. If you needed something stolen, some ones killed, he was the one that you would call. For a price he could and would do anything, from robbery, to blackmail, to murder, to tracking down a missing person.

Wich was how his day had taken a turn for 'hell'.

It'd been seven years since Harry Potter had defeated The Dark Lord and left the Wizarding World with the only freinds he had left.

With forged papers and untraceable spells, the trio disapeared into the Muggle World. No one knew what happened outside of the trio and a few muggles and squibs.

They begain a new life together, but right now that new life was a pain in the arse.

Evan Pheonix growled as he slammed the door of the apartment that he shared with the 'Ron and Herm Wells.

He kicked off his shoes and with a flick of a wrist had them set in their appointed cubby.

He stormed across the Living room and throw himself down on his chair. He had never been so glad to get home in his life.

The day had been beyond disapointing. The day had been spent on a wild goose chase in search of information regaurding a potential client.

He had been contacted a week ago in reguard to this client, who was in search of a missing person. Unfourtunatly, there was no info on either the man or the missing person, and the meeting was tomarrow.

Evan groaned, he _Hated_ going into a job blind.

"Hey, Haz, did ya have a bad day?" 'Ron said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel that he slung over his shoulder as he slipped behind the troubled man.

'Ron and Herm were the only two allowed to use the very personal nick name. 'Haz' was an indside joke between the three of them as it was short for both Harry and hazard.

"You have no idea." 'Ron begain to rub Evan's shoulders, an act he knew was almost garentied to calm and relax his smoetimes lover.

The relationship that Evan, 'Ron, and Herm shared was a strange one. 'Ron and Herm had been married since they were sixteen, and had taken Evan as their on and off again lover when they had first come to St. Louis. Evan had never taken a lover because he trusted no one except 'Ron and Herm, and the only one he had ever loved was still back in Scotland, at Hogwarts.

"I can't find a damned thing about this Gin Ryo guy. I've been to everyone I know, tried everything, but this guy just doesn't seem to exist." He sighed.

The front door opened.

"Hey! Stop trying to seduce my Lover, 'Ron!" Herm waddled through the door. Not only was she six months pregnate but she was weighted by a load of groceries. "'Ron, Go get the rest of the groceries!" Herm made her way to the kitchen to drop her load off.

'Ron pulled himself from behind Evan and Headed out the door for the rest to the shoppin.

Herm walked back into the Living room and proceeded to drap herself, face down, over Evan's lap, groan, and turn around.

"You know, if you keep doing that, you might hurt the baby." Evan said softly.

They had decided to wait till the baby was born to speculate who the father was. The fact that the child could be his shacked, and frankly frightened him.

It also made 'Ron laugh his arse off.

Evan was as gay as you could get, but was still able to get it up for Herm. Neither of the other two could figure that one out.

They loved him deeply, though they wern't in love with him. He suspected that that the love and trust that they all had for each other may be what allowed him to be able to have sex with Herm even though he wasn't attracted to her. Usually when she was involved, the sex wasn't really about sex, or even attraction. At time it seemed that it was a simple way that they showed him that they cared for him.

She reached up and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"Hey, now whose trying to seduce whose lover here?" 'Ron said as he walked in and kicked the door closed. "So, Haz ready to be a daddy?" The comment earned him a glare and the finger by both his lover and his wife.

He laughed as he went back to the kitchen to put away the groceries and finish the supper he had been making.

The kitchen was 'Ron's domain as he loved to cook, and had over time become very paticulare about what went were.

Both he and Herm had special places in Evan's life and career.

'Ron was the stratigest and the cook. Herm was the reasercher and cleaned, she loved to clean and it was a calming thing for her to do. Evan, well, Evan was the one to actually do the job. He vaery rarly brought his two friends into the actual job part. He was the one to carry out the plans that 'Ron made with Herm's reaserch, and he was the one that was in danger.

Herm curled up in Evan's lap as they both sat quietly as they waited for 'Ron to finish dinner.

That night, Evan was restless. at about midnight he slipped out of bed and made his way out onto the balcony.

He spent the next few hours out there, sitting on the ledge as he once sat on the windowsill in Gryffindor tower. It was a hbit that he never broke, not that he wanted to.

So, he sat there and watched the stars until he finally went back to bed at about four in the morning.

Evan was mildly pissed off by the time he was in the elevater on the way up to a meeting that he was in no way prepared for.

And the elevator music wasn't helping, who in their right mind would have christmas music playing in summer?

He had woken up a 9:47 to great a hot muggy and ultimatly miseriable day.

August in St. Luois was not the nost pleasent thing. It was sweltering and muggy not to mention damn near unlivable.

All he wanted to be doing right now was sitting in a nice cool room reading thos new manga that Herm had bought him for his birthday.

He had discovered manga three years ago and had been obbsessed with them ever since.

But, now was not the time to be thinking of Gravitation, he was here on business.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened letting him out of the hell box and allowed him to escape the Alvin and the Chipmunks redition of some inain christmas song.

He sighed in relief and straightened his tie before following one of the many muscle bound apes that seemed to pop out of the woodwork here.

He was lead into a plush and expensive office.

Not that he really got a chance to really see the office since his attention was captured by the figure sitting behind the mahogany desk.

Draco Malfoy.


End file.
